その日の音
'''その日の音 (Sonohi no Oto, lit. Sounds of that Day) is a song written by Hanako Inoue, and another version of Chiisana Tenohira (link ). It is sung by Haruka Shirogane. Lyrics TV. Size Romaji= Tsuki wa, tsuki wa mirai o terasu. Hibiku, kono Ni~Tsu no shikō hibiku. Watashi no fantajī de, nijiiro no hana Kimi ni atae. Kimi ni atae. Wareware wa sono aoi sora o mite tsuiyasa no hi Future no hanashi, sakura ga ame ga orimashita. "Wakare" , to itte mae ni te o nigirimasu Kono utsukushī basho o aishitanode. Yuki no no hi wa futatabi kurikaesa rezu. Yamu sonzai suru baai demo, baai demo suru nokosu. Issho ni sugoshita hibi o wasurenaide kudasai. |-| English= The Moon, the Moon shines on the future. Resound, the thoughts of this day resound. In my fantasy, the rainbow-colored flower I give it to you. I give it to you. The days we spent looking at that blue sky The sakura flowers raining while we spoke of the future. Holding hands before saying “Farewell” Since we loved this beautiful place. The snowy days won’t repeat again. Even if we cease to exist, even if I leave. Please don’t forget the days we spent together. Full Romaji= Tsuki wa, tsuki wa mirai o terasu. Hibiku, kono Ni~Tsu no shikō hibiku. Watashi no fantajī de, nijiiro no hana Kimi ni atae. Kimi ni atae. Wareware wa sono aoi sora o mite tsuiyasa no hi Future no hanashi, sakura ga ame ga orimashita. "Wakare" , to itte mae ni te o nigirimasu Kono utsukushī basho o aishitanode. Yuki no no hi wa futatabi kurikaesa rezu. Ransetto kurukuru to iku, shikashi, wasurenaide... Ni~Tsu wa betsu no hito ni koto o aimashita Tsuneni kokoro ni hibikudarou. Zutto. Yamu sonzai suru baai demo, baai demo suru nokosu. Issho ni sugoshita hibi o wasurenaide kudasai. Kono Tsuki no shita no takusan o shite kimashita. Shinjirunaraba, mirai wa seigen wa arimasen. |-| English= The Moon, the Moon shines on the future. Resound, the thoughts of this day resound. In my fantasy, the rainbow-colored flower I give it to you. I give it to you. The days we spent looking at that blue sky The sakura flowers raining while we spoke of the future. Holding hands before saying “Farewell” Since we loved this beautiful place. The snowy days won’t repeat again. The lancets go round and round, but don’t forget… The day I met that different person Will always resound in my heart. Forever. Even if we cease to exist, even if I leave. Please don’t forget the days we spent together. We’ve been through a lot below this Moon. If we believe in it, the future has no limits. Trivia *The lyrics are a reference to the idols Haruka cares the most for. **Tsuki > Mizuki Hoshizora **Mirai > Mirai Tojo **Hibiku/Kurukuru > Hibiki Shikyoin **Fantaji > Falulu **Nijiiro > Nijiru **Hana > Hanako Inoue **Future > Fu-ture > Fu-chan and Furanzu Ibara **Sakura no ame > Sakura Mizuki Harlaown **Wakare > Waka Hoshino **Aishitanode/Aimashita > Ai > Aibanri > Ivanly **Yuki > Yuki Tomoe **Hito > Hi-to > Hilulu Shikyoin Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Haruka's songs Category:Hidden Prism Voice Category:Oto Voice Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Otoha's songs Category:Songs Category:ParaPrincess Category:ParaPri 2016